


━inflorescence || Leon S. Kennedy × fem!reader

by vindellisem



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Umbrella Corporation, there's still a large plot don't be fooled by all the smut tags lol, virgin leon, who knew leon's first time would involve a bunch of zombies being cucks lmao-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindellisem/pseuds/vindellisem
Summary: 21-year-old Y/n is no ordinary woman. She's smart, (most of the time at least) funny, and braver than most of the 'fearless' people she's dated, her moral compass and high-strung values shining through her every pore. Her friends back home would probably all agree that in a zombie apocalypse, she'd be the one who'd live to tell the story. Of course, it was all hypothetical until the real thing happened.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	━inflorescence || Leon S. Kennedy × fem!reader

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! welcome to my first resident evil fic! writing for leon has been on my mind for a good year or so and today i decided hey, what's the harm? and just went for it. enjoy!

Birds could be heard chirping in the autumn air; feathers flapping and flocks gathering as bread crumbs scattered across a busy sidewalk in the heart of town. An old, wise lady sat on a public bench, accompanying the birds. After a quick glance at the woman, it would be clear to the crowds on the busy streets that she was the source of the bread crumbs; a classic and peaceful scene indeed. 

Meanwhile, more curious things took place on the other side of Raccoon City- the police station bustling with a suspicious sort of activity.

"Excuse me, sir? Officer?" A bright looking woman with frizzy hair stood her ground at the front desk of the station, a clear worry across her face as she tried her hardest to catch someone's attention. In her hand, she held a small tube; it's colour muddy and aged-looking with a mysterious liquid inside of it. The large building was packed- officer upon officer scrambling around the place as if they'd just received a million missing person reports, though she stood, still and patient as she waited for one of them to notice her.

Why the woman was here in the first place confused her more than one might think. She was simply on an afternoon walk, minding the business she knew was hers and hers alone when a sudden something caught her attention, laying in the grass strewn about so carelessly. Her mind wandered off and as she contemplated picking it up, her hands had already taken hold of it, surprise evident in her eyes as she examined it. It was dirty, old looking, and most certainly the opposite of what you would call eye-candy, but it looked dangerous, so she thought she'd better go ahead and do something about it.

Stepping up to the police station, _they oughta know somethin'_ , was the phrase that guided her.

At first, she was relieved when a young man in a police uniform looked her in the eye, his gaze safe and comforting as if he knew she was in a hitch about this whole tube mess. _Finally_ , she thought, sighing as he nodded when he noticed they'd met eyes. But, just as she opened her mouth to speak and raised her hand to present the tube, his eyes flicked to somewhere else, or rather someone else- a pretty lady in distress directly behind her.

Scoffing at the ignorance bestowed upon her, she decided to leave the tube on the service desk, too frustrated to care about its whereabouts, now. If they found it, so be it, but if they were too distracted by the beauty of a woman to do their job correctly, that was on them. Leaving the station with a quip and a slight stomp in her step, her short temper had run its course for the day, the tube long forgotten as she went on with her day.

* * *

(under editing)


End file.
